Skippy Doo 2: Curse of the Mustang Riders
by WarriorsFan26
Summary: After solving their first mystery, Tiffany, Sprint, Selma, Ted and Skippy are now helping their cousins out, learning the ropes along the way. So when the time comes, Mystery Inc needs them to fill in for them. Mystery Inc is off to solve another mystery. While they are gone, Skippy and the gang get a call from Coolsville University. Can the five of them handle the Mustang Riders?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Scooby Doo.  
Scooby and the gang belongs to their rightful owners

* * *

Coolsville High School 2:30PM

Outside

On a crisp, October afternoon, freshman Tiffany Blake was sitting on the steps of the school reading a book while waiting for her friends.

"Hey Tiffany!" Tiffany looked up to see Junior Sarah Minx.

"Hey Sarah, what's up?" Tiffany asked.

"How was the math test?" Sarah asked.

"Very easy. No need to study." Tiffany said, closing her book.

"Really?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah it's all review."

"Right, thanks. See you Monday!" Sarah said, turning towards the parking lots. Tiffany watched the junior leave. Sarah was a popular cheerleader and she wasn't the brightest students either. Tiffany opened her book again and continued reading when Tiffany was approached again.

"Hey Tiffany." Tiffany looked up. She saw senior Blake Martian. "What did Sarah Minx want?"

"She asked about our test." Tiffany stated. "Sometimes I wonder about her."

"She needs a good hit in the head." Blake stated Tiffany laughed.

"Must defiantly." Tiffany chuckled.

"Hey, after the game tonight a lot of the football players are planning on going out to celebrate. You and Sprint are welcome to come."

"Thanks Blake. I'll go if Sprint goes." Tiffany stated. "But...I uh…have to ask. What are we celebrating?"

"The game." Blake stated simply. Tiffany laughed.

"We haven't even won yet."

"We will." Blake said. "You'll be at the game?"

"Yeah! Waiting for Ted and Selma and were going to get ready."

"They could come to the celebration too!" Blake smiled.

"Alright, I'll let them know." Tiffany smiled. "You should get to practice."

"You're right. I'll tell Sprint you say hi!" Blake said. Selma and Ted walked up as Blake left.

"Tiffany, you are popular." Tiffany stood up as Selma spoke.

"So are you guys." Tiffany stated. "Blake Martian invited both of you to the after game celebration."

"They're already celebrating?" Ted asked confused. Tiffany nodded. "Wow… We haven't even played yet."

"That's what I said." Tiffany said. "I have to tell you guys something." They started walking home. Selma and Ted looked at each other.

"Oh, this sounds bad." Selma stated.

"Actually I find it quite funny." Tiffany smiled. "Remember Sarah Minx?"

"That junior that cheated off of you making you both take retake the test, even though Blake stuck up for you?" Ted asked. Tiffany nodded. "Yes…what about her?"

"Well, she never came to class this morning and she found me after school and asked me about the test."

"What did you do?" Selma asked.

"Told her that it was super easy and that she didn't need to study!" Tiffany smiled. Selma and Ted stopped. Tiffany turned around.

"Seriously!" Ted asked in complete shock. "Tiffany! That is so not you!"

"Hey, you don't mess with Tiffany Blake." Tiffany pointed out. "She got what she deserved." They kept walking.

"Tiffany, you have changed." Selma stated. "You would have never done that."

"Ok…look at the seniors I hang out with. Blake Martian, Jennifer Tylander, Sydney Climter. I mean, of course I'll change a little."

"Not to mention Daphne, Fred, Velma and Shaggy. Being around them has changed us all." Selma stated.

"Of course!" Tiffany chuckled. "Come on; let's go get ready for the game tonight."

Tiffany, Selma and Ted got ready to go to the game and when the time arrived, they were back at school cheering on the Coolsville High School Football team with the rest of the teens from Coolsville High.

After the game, Ted, Selma and Tiffany were waiting for Sprint and the rest of the football champions, to come back from the locker rooms. Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby and Velma walked up to them.

"Hey." Fred said to Tiffany, Selma and Ted. "We have a favor to ask from you." Tiffany, Selma and Ted looked at each other then back at their cousins.

"We're listening." Tiffany, Selma and Ted said in unison.

"We have a mystery out of state and we were wondering if you could take over while we're gone." Velma explained.

"Yeah. Sure." Tiffany said as Sprint walked out of the locker rooms.

"Hey way to go Sprint!" Fred stated.

"Well, it wasn't just me…" Sprint trailed off. Sprint looked at Fred, Velma, Daphne and Shaggy. "What are you guys doing over here anyway? You never come to the school and wait for me."

"Oh, we should kind of fill you in on the last few minutes." Tiffany said. "We're going to take over Mystery Inc. for a bit while our cousins go out of state for a mystery."

"Oh, alright cool." Sprint said. "When are you guys leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." Fred said. "We want to get going as soon as we can, seeing as it's going to be a long drive."

"Alright, we'll be there." Selma smiled.

"Hey. Are you guys coming to the party or what?" Blake said behind them. Everyone turned their attention to Blake.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Sprint said, turning to his friends. "Coming to the party?"

"Of course!" Tiffany smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

Mystery Inc. 7am

The following morning, Sprint, Selma, Tiffany, Ted and Skippy met up with Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby at the Mystery Inc. hang out. This hang out was where Mystery Inc. would receive information about ghosts, goblin, ghouls and anyone else trying to scare the town. And just last month, this was also the place that got the call that gave Sprint, Selma, Tiffany, Ted and Skippy their first ghost, the Warehouse Ghost. They were able to crack that mystery. They did have some help setting the trap from their trusty cousins who gave them the mystery. But, Tiffany, Ted, Sprint, Selma and Skippy were able to solve the mystery and prove that the Warehouse Ghost was actually Susan Richards and Greg Stevens. Ever since then, Tiffany, Ted, Sprint, Selma and Skippy went to help with a few more mysteries with their cousins and they got to learn the ropes a bit more.

"Ok, so I made a list of what we usually do here." Velma explained to the four teens. "When we answer the phone we say 'Mystery Incorporated. Say our name and how can we be of service?" Velma said just as the phone rang. "Try it." Sprint, Tiffany, Ted and Selma looked at each other. Tiffany grabbed the phone.

"Mystery Incorporated. This is Tiffany Blake. How can we be of service?" Tiffany said on the phone. She sighed and held the phone out to Fred. "It's someone looking for Fred Jones." Fred took the phone.

"This is Fred Jones." There was a long pause with a few uh-huhs and yeses before Fred spoke. "Alright. Thank you. Good bye." Fred hung up. "That would be our mystery. Apparently, the ghost blew up an empty building. We'd better go."

"Right." Velma and Daphne said.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy said, slightly scared. "Like dude, this doesn't sound safe, maybe we could just call the guy back and, like, tell him we can't make it."

"Ray." Scooby agreed.

"Shaggy. Scooby. You two know we have to go." Daphne said.

"Besides, we already said we'd do it." Velma added.

"And it is always a guy in a mask. Nothing to be worried about." Fred said. "Let's get going."

"Good luck. Call us if you need anything." Velma said as Mystery Inc. walked out of the door. Tiffany, Sprint, Ted, Selma and Skippy sat down and looked around.

"Now what?" Selma asked.

"I guess we wait and wait for the phone to ring." Ted said. "It's a good thing I brought something to do."

"Is any of that homework?" Tiffany asked. Ted looked at Tiffany.

"I finished my homework."

"We had that reading assignment for English. Did you really read all that last night?" Tiffany asked.

"Uh…"

"And our science test is coming up, did you really study?" Selma asked.

"Well…"

"And so is our math test."

"I…um…" Ted didn't know what to say.

"See, you have so much you could do." Tiffany smiled.

"I have a system. You know that." Ted pointed out. Sprint, Tiffany, Selma and Skippy laughed. Ted soon started to laugh with them. Once they finished laughing they looked at each other.

"So…I guess we wait…" Selma said.

"For the phone to ring?" Sprint asked. "Pretty much." Tiffany grabbed her English reading book.

"I guess we've got to waste some time." Tiffany said, starting to read her book.

* * *

A Continuation from my first Skippy Doo story.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Scooby Doo.  
Scooby and the gang belongs to their rightful owners

* * *

Tiffany, Sprint, Ted, Selma and Skippy waited for quite some time without the phone ringing. Tiffany had finished reading the chapters she needed to read for class. Selma went over some of her science notes. Sprint was doing his math and Ted had fallen asleep after quite some time. Suddenly, the phone ring, making everyone jump, even Ted was now awake. The phone rang again.

"Answer it." Selma said to Tiffany. Tiffany grabbed the phone.

"Mystery Incorporated. This is Tiffany Blake, how can we be of service?" Tiffany said when she answered the phone. There was a long pause before Tiffany spoke again. "Don't worry; Mystery Incorporated is on the case." Tiffany said, hanging up the phone.

"Well?" Sprint asked. Ted, Sprint, Selma and Skippy were looking at Tiffany.

"Coolsville University has three ghosts haunting the school. Apparently they are called the Mustang Riders. We we're asked to investigate."

"Alright. We better go." Sprint said.

"Uh…one problem." Selma said. "How are we going to get there? It's not like we can drive and we are NOT stealing a car again."

"The car thing was a one-time thing." Sprint said. "Besides, I thought we weren't going to bring it up again."

"Uh…guys. I have a driver." Tiffany said. "It's one of the few perks of being a Blake." Sprint, Skippy, Selma and Ted looked at Tiffany confused.

"There's only a few perks?" Sprint asked.

"Yeah." Tiffany said simply.

"What are they?"

"The driver whenever I want, the clothes are pretty nice, and…I guess that's about it."

"About it?" Ted, Selma and Sprint exclaimed, obviously confused and shocked.

"What about the boat and the nice cars?" Sprint asked.

"Or the money?" Ted asked.

"The house? The pool in the big backyard?" Selma asked. Tiffany sighed.

"You guys don't understand." Tiffany stated. "My parents are overprotective, but they let me do what I want…but it's not about the boat, the nice cars, the house, the pool, the big backyard or the money." Tiffany looked at her friends. "The thing that is most important to me are my friends and family." Tiffany smiled slightly. "And showing my parents that just because Terri and Travis are in college and are working towards their lawyer and doctors degrees, that I am just as smart and as important."

"Whoa. Wait up." Sprint stopped Tiffany. "Travis is going to be a Doctor?" Sprint looked at Selma and Ted. "That's a scary thought."

"No, Terri's the doctor. Travis is the Lawyer."

"Even better…" Sprint trailed off.

"Come on, we'd better go." Tiffany said. The four teens nodded and they left the Mystery Inc headquarters with Skippy following.

* * *

Once Tiffany, Sprint, Ted, Selma and Skippy got to the Blake's and headed to the school, they hoped that the school would have been empty, giving them a chance to search for clues. However, they were slightly disappointed when they found the school still occupied by the students and faculty members. When Tiffany's driver left, they four teens and Skippy headed inside.

"Ah, Mystery Inc has sent their cousins!" The man said. Sprint, Selma, Tiffany, Ted and Skippy looked at each other.

"Actually, we're filling in for them for awhile." Tiffany stated. "I'm Tiffany Blake."

"Ah yes, we talked on the phone." The man said. "I'm Mr. Branston."

"Uh…sir…why haven't the students and faculty left the school?" Selma asked.  
"I thought there was a ghost haunting the place."

"Oh there is." Mr. Branston said. "But many of the students refuse to leave because Homecoming week is coming up. And the faculty refuse to leave unless the students leave."

"Mr. Branson." Sprint looked confused. "It's a Saturday. What could the students and faculty have to do for homecoming that is so important?"

"Homecoming is a very busy week here at Coolsville University." Mr. Branston started. "The theater has a production coming up, which is going to start the Thursday after homecoming, but they do have events during the week. The football players are here because of the game of course. The band is playing at the game, so they have to practice. Each person will give you a different answer on why they are here." Mr. Branston explained. "Most of the students are determined to get on with Homecoming week even with the ghosts around."

"Well…we were hoping we'd be able to search for clues." Ted said.

"Well, be our guests." Mr. Branson smiled.

"We were hoping we'd be able to search for clues without the crowd." Tiffany added. "Because if we can't search for clues, we can't help and then homecoming will be a ghostcoming."

"Yeah…besides, all the people here are messing up the clues and we'd really like it if the school was empty." Sprint added.

"Well, I can talk to the teachers and some of the students, but I doubt it will work."

"Let me handle it." Tiffany stated. "You wouldn't happen to have a megaphone, would you?"

* * *

A Continuation from my first Skippy Doo story.

Review!

Oh, quick side note, school started for me, August 27th. And I have like 4 ed courses with 40 hours of in class placement. Right now I'm in two choirs, a science class, have meets every Tuesdays and i'm helping out on a Blackbox Play. I'm letting you know this because I am going to be busy, but i'm still writing.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Scooby Doo.  
Scooby and the gang belongs to their rightful owners

* * *

Sprint, Tiffany, Selma, Ted and Skippy walked into the busy school. The four teens and Skippy were trying to make their way to an open area so they could talk to the school. A girl ran right into Tiffany, making both of them fall. Sprint helped Tiffany up while Ted and Selma helped the other girl, Ted helping the girl up and Selma picking up her stuff.

"I am so sorry." The girl said. Tiffany looked at the girl.

"We've meet before, haven't we?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah. Playtime furniture. I'm Rose."

"You were one of the three that saw the first Warehouse ghost." Selma stated. Rose nodded.

"Rose, why are you here?" Sprint asked. "The school has ghosts and they are terrorizing the school."

"There is so much to get done before Homecoming." Rose stated. "I'm helping the theater set up for their events this week along with the education department. It's pretty crazy."

"Alright, well we need everyone out of here." Tiffany stated. "Especially if you want a homecoming."

"But before you go, do you know who spotted the ghosts?"

"Uh, yeah. I could bring her to you if you would like?"

"That would be nice. Thank you." Sprint said. Tiffany continued towards an open area that was filled with students and staff. Sprint, Selma, Ted and Skippy followed. Tiffany hopped up on a table and turned on the megaphone. The megaphone made a load noise before Tiffany spoke.

"Attention Coolsville University Students and Faculty." Tiffany started, using the megaphone. Students and staff stopped what they were doing and turned. "It's nice to see that you are all concerned for your homecoming week, but there are three ghost haunting your school and if you do not leave this school immediately, Mystery Inc. will not be able to help you and then your hard work trying to set up for Homecoming will be for nothing." Students and staff started whisperer to each other, but none of them moved. "My friends and I are here because our cousins, Mystery Inc., had something else they needed to do and we are here to help you're school, but we can't figure out what is going on unless every single one of you leave the school for the time being."

"We have Homecoming coming up, we can't just stop what we are doing." A student yelled.

"How much of this Homecoming stuff actually has to be done at the school?" Tiffany asked. "You are making posters and banners. That stuff can be done some place else." Tiffany pointed out. "Now if you don't want a homecoming, my friends and I will leave and you can deal with the ghosts on your own." Tiffany got off the table with Sprints help.

"Wow Tiff, that was kind of mean." Selma said.

"It's the truth though." Skippy stated. "We can't be walking around looking for clues while the whole school is here. They are messing up the clues as we speak."

"How?" Ted asked Skippy.

"Just being here, there are going to be so many factors." Skippy said. "Remember when we were trying to figure out who the Warehouse Ghost was?" The four teens nodded. "We were able to figure out one of the suspects because she was hanging around Playtime Furniture even after the owners said that no one was supposed to be there."

"Skippy has a point." Tiffany said, looking at her friends. "With all these people here, it will be hard to make a good suspect list." Sprint and Ted looked around. "Not to mention, the real clues may be contaminated."

"Well, I think everyone is taking your word to heart." Ted stated. "Everyone is leaving."

"Good." Tiffany stated as Rose walked up with a fellow student, another female.

"This is Libby, she was one of the few people who saw the Mustang Riders appear." Rose explained.

"Can you show us where?" Selma asked. Libby nodded. Libby lead the way, followed by Rose. Tiffany, Sprint, Selma, Ted and Skippy followed right behind. Libby lead the way outside and towards a statue of three horses.

"It was here." Libby said. "They came out of the statues and headed towards the gym, which is near the football field." Libby explained. "They ended up splitting though, one headed towards the football field, one towards the theater and the other went in the opposite direction of both, which was towards some computer labs."

"Thanks you. That will be all." Tiffany said. "You two should really get off the property while we solve this mystery." Libby and Rose nodded and left Tiffany, Sprint, Selma and Skippy on their own.

"Alright, we should split up and look for clues, starting here." Sprint said.

"We don't know what we are looking for." Selma stated.

"That didn't stop us when we were solving our first mystery, did it?" Tiffany asked. Selma shook her head.

"Good point." Selma said.

"Tiffany, Skippy and I will look around here and head towards the theater." Sprint said. "Selma and Ted, you two should head over towards the football fields and look around there and head towards the computer lap as well." Selma and Ted nodded. Sprint grabbed the walkie-talkies from his bag. "Here, just in case." Sprint handed Selma and Ted each a walkie-talkie.

"Let's go." Selma and Ted headed towards the football field.

"Alright." Tiffany said, looking around. "There is no way any one came through these statues if it's just a person in a mask."

"Well, maybe it's the whole projector thing again." Sprint suggested. "I mean, we've seen it before."

"Yeah, but putting a projector out here would be pretty hard without the right equipment." Tiffany said. "I mean, we shouldn't leave out the possibility, but still, we also have to think that we are outside. I can see the parking lot from here, no doubt that the people in the parking lot can see the statues and us."

"This means that it had to be done at night." Sprint stated. "During a time that students and staff weren't around."

"Exactly." Tiffany smiled.

"That gave the Mustang Riders time to develop a plan."

"The plan had to be in place before the statue idea. Otherwise it would seem like they had no idea what they were doing and we wouldn't be standing around here discussing this." Skippy stated.

"She has a point." Tiffany said. "We should try and look for a power cord to see if there is a projector."

"And if there isn't one?" Sprint asked.

"Then we start looking into another possibility." Tiffany stated. "But if you can explain how the ghosts are appearing from the states, but my guest."

"Projector. Right." Sprint said. He knew better than to question Tiffany and Skippy when it came to mysteries, but he had to ask.

"Wait…" Skippy spoke up. Sprint and Tiffany turned and looked at Skippy. "We're not look at the possibility of fog being used." Skippy said simply. Tiffany knew where Skippy was going with the fog, but Sprint was not catching on as quickly.

"So…you think that if fog was used, the ghosts could just appear?" Tiffany asked, giving Sprint a hint of where Skippy was going.

"A fog machine?"

"Exactly." Skippy said. "No one would see them if the fog appeared."

"But what about the lights?" Sprint asked.

"I feel there are some things Libby left out." Tiffany told them. "Like when she spot the ghosts or what time they were spotted."

"Or if there was fog." Sprint added.

"Come on, we need to figure out where this Libby girl is, but first, let's find the others." Tiffany stated.

* * *

A Continuation from my first Skippy Doo story.

Review!

Oh, quick side note, school started for me, August 27th. And I have like 4 ed courses with 40 hours of in class placement. Right now I'm in two choirs, a science class, have meets every Tuesdays and i'm helping out on a Blackbox Play. I'm letting you know this because I am going to be busy, but i'm still writing.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Scooby Doo.  
Scooby and the gang belongs to their rightful owners

* * *

Ted and Selma looked around the football field.

"What are we even looking for?" Ted asked. "It's a football field."

"Just look for clues." Selma told him. "Besides, it's the direction one of the ghosts went."

"I know but…" Ted was interrupted.

"Who dares enter on my turf?" Selma and Ted turned around. Behind them was one of the Mustang Riders. "Leave now or suffer the consequences."

"AHH!" Selma and Ted screamed, running in the opposite direction. The Mustang Rider ghost followed them.

* * *

"AHH!" Tiffany and Sprint heard a scream coming from the football field.

"Selma and Ted." Sprint said quickly. "Come on!" Sprint, Tiffany and Skippy ran towards the football field. They weren't even at the field when Selma and Ted ran into Sprint and Tiffany. The four of them fell to the ground.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sprint asked, getting to his feet and helped Tiffany up.

"We saw…" Ted huffed, getting up. "One of the…" Sprint and Tiffany helped Selma up. "Mustang Riders."

"What?" Tiffany, Sprint and Skippy asked.

"Yeah, he was all like "Who dares enter on my turf?"" Ted said, changing his voice when he was quoting the Mustang Riders. "Leave now or suffer the consequences." Ted went back to his normal voice when he added. "That's when we ran." Tiffany and Sprint exchange glares.

"We need to find Libby again." Skippy said. Sprint and Tiffany nodded. Ted and Selma looked at Skippy as she continued. "She's not telling us something."

"Well," Ted said. "Let's go find her."

"But how?" Selma asked. "We don't know where to start."

"Actually, I think we do." Tiffany said. "Follow my lead."

* * *

Tiffany lead Sprint, Ted, Selma and Skippy towards the theater department. Sprint, Skippy, Selma and Ted knew that Tiffany has been here before, because of Daphne, but they weren't sure why they were here, yet.

"Uh…Tiff." Sprint said as they continued to walk. "Why are we in the theater area anyway?"

"Because Libby is in the theater." Tiffany stated.

"Was she in a show you've seen?" Selma asked.

"A couple, yes." Tiffany replied. "But if you three would have been paying attention, she was wearing a shirt that said Coolsville University Theater Department."

"You saw the shirt she was wearing?" Sprint asked.

"Yeah. It's called being observant."

"Can't we just check the directory?" Selma asked. "Wouldn't that be easier?"

"Not if we don't know her last name." Skippy piped in.

"Exactly." Tiffany said, opening a door into the theater. "Come on." Tiffany lead the way with the others following behind.

"Where are we?" Ted asked.

"Main Stage Theatre. A lot of plays go on here." Tiffany stated. "Looks like there is one in the making."

"Where do we start looking?" Sprint asked. "We should split up again." Tiffany said. "Except this time, Selma and I will go this way and you three will go the other." Sprint looked at Tiffany.

"Alright guys, let's split up." Sprint said. "Everyone have their walkie-talkies?" Everyone nodded. "If you run into trouble, call." Sprint, Ted and Skippy went in the opposite direction.

"Come on, let's go." Tiffany smiled, leading the way.

* * *

"Why do you think Tiffany split us up like she did?" Ted asked Sprint as they were looking around.

"I don't know." Sprint said simply, not looking at Ted. "I never really question her motives."

"Sprint, I've found something." Skippy said, interrupting the conversation. Sprint and Ted hurried over to where Skippy was. Skippy pushed something over to Sprint.

"It's a screw." Ted said.

"But looks what's snagged on it." Sprint said, showing it to Ted. "Fabric."

"But why?" Ted wondered. "Why would the screw have fabric on it?"

"And look how it's snagged on here." Sprint said. Sprint held the screw up. "The fabric is wrapped around the screw as if the screw was drilled into the fabric."

"There's no dust on the fabric or the screw." Ted pointed out. "So either the screw is plastic and wood shavings slip off or it wasn't used on wood."

"Like metal?" Skippy asked.

"Yeah."

"We need to look at this as if three people are involved." Sprint stated. "And theater people aren't that talented in engineering."

"So someone who is an engineering major." Ted stated.

"Exactly." Sprint stated. "We should find the girls." Sprint put the screw in his pocket. "Come on."

* * *

"This is like going through Daphne's closet." Tiffany said, walking through what is known as the Costume Shop.

"It feels like we're walking through Daphne's closet." Selma added. The two girls walked around.

"How dare you enter my domain?" Selma and Tiffany stopped and slowly looked around. "This is your last warning. Get out."

"Run." Tiffany said to Selma as she spotted the Mustang Rider. Selma and Tiffany ran away from the Mustang Rider. The Mustang Rider followed them.

"There's literally nowhere to run." Selma said. Tiffany pulled Selma into a closet, hiding from the Mustang Rider. "Smooth Tiff." Selma whispered.

"You coming up with any better ideas?" Tiffany asked quietly.

"The Mustang Rider could be waiting for us outside." Selma pointed out. Tiffany looked around. She pushed on the back of the closet and it opened. Tiffany and Selma looked at each other before stepping out. "Hey Tiff..." Selma trailed off slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

* * *

Ok, so I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. It's been kind of hard with school, work and placement. Plus my computer stopped working again. However! I do have my computer back, i've just been extremely busy with school and placement. I'm done with my placements and school ends in two weeks. So Break is coming soon. ^_^ As for the stories, i've been so busy with projects, not very much has gotten done recently. But things have calmed down some, so look for some story updates soon!

If you like Power Rangers (Start with A New Ranger Arises in the SPD Stories), Pokémon or Ghost Whisperer (start with New Comer) please check out my page. Please let your friends know about me! Spread the word!


End file.
